Back in Business!
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Mizuki, Aki and Takara are all back in on their old lives...but for the good of it not the bad, they're sent to find out who's been kidnapping powerful demons all over the world...but little do they know...they're next! [HieixOC]
1. Chapter 1

Aki: This is a fanfic for my friend…FYI this is a Hiei OC thing…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO….or my friend…my friends mom owns my friend…but then my friends moms mom owns her mom and so she owns my friend…does that make sense?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hiei looked over to Mizuki, he and Mizuki had been married for over a year…so far nothing eventful had happened.

"Hiei." Mizuki said. "Come help me…my hands are full." Mizuki said, she was making dinner, since Takara and Aki were coming over. Hiei walked over and took the pot roast from her left hand and the salad from her right hand.

"You really think we're going to need all this?" Hiei asked pointing to the table. There was already a salad, a small thing of Mac-and-cheese, another small thing of apple sauce, along with several other things. Mizuki looked at him like he was nuts.

"You haven't seen Aki eat when she's hungry have you?" she asked.

"No…" Hiei said looking at her like she had ten heads.

"She can eat more than this…at least twice this." Mizuki explained.

"That woman eats too much!" Hiei growled.

"That better not be me you're talking about…" a familiar voice growled from behind him.

"No…I was talking about some other food obsessed demon that's coming over for dinner." Hiei growled back. Aki kicked his feet out from underneath him and caught the food he was holding.

"Ya know…I thought you would have learned the first two times I kicked your ass, Shrimpy." Aki growled as she set the food down on the table.

"Aki…we're here to see how everything's going and you start a fight." Takara said.

"Uh…not true…he started it." Mizuki said pointing to Hiei.

"Oh…thanks! I'm married to you and you're not on my side…that's comforting." Hiei said.

"Well sorry…you started it!" Mizuki said as she put the rest of the food on the table. Aki looked at all of the food.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't get started soon enough so you'll live." Mizuki said.

"Yeah I know…I'll just have to munch on stuff on the way back." Aki said with a shrug. Mizuki took off her cooking apron and sat down at the table, Hiei sat next to her, Takara sat across from Mizuki and Aki sat across from Hiei.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let them across from each other?" Takara asked Mizuki across from her when she noticed Aki and Hiei glaring at each other, across the table.

"Well…no…but maybe this way they'll work out something so that they're not killing each other." Mizuki said.

"…We're all dead." Takara said with a sigh.

"Yeah…you're probably right…Alright dig in!" Mizuki added, Aki took a large chunk of the pot roast, some Mac-and-cheese, and some salad. Mizuki and Takara were having a nice civilized conversation while Aki and Hiei were having a contest to see who could eat the same things the quickest. By now Aki had most of her salad gone, there was no Mac-and-cheese, and all of her pot roast was gone as well. Hiei still had all of his salad, his Mac-and-cheese was gone so was his chunk of the pot roast.

"If you two keep eating like that you're going to make yourselves sick." Takara warned, neither of them bothered to look. Aki sat back in her chair and swallowed the last of her salad.

"I win." Aki said with a triumphant smile on her face. Suddenly Aki found salad dressing on her face.

"HIEI!" Mizuki shouted in a scolding voice.

"It slipped." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Like hell it did!" Aki growled. She reached over to the untouched applesauce and grabbed it. "Oops…my arm slipped." Aki muttered and threw it in Hiei's face.

"AKI!" Takara yelled.

"I said oops." Aki said with an innocent smile as Hiei cleared the applesauce from his face. Hiei growled at her and Aki growled right back.

"They're never going to stop." Mizuki muttered, there was a knock on the door and Mizuki walked over. "Yes?" Mizuki asked in a tired tone.

"Mizuki, is Takara in there with you?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Mizuki opened the door and Kurama walked in, Aki and Hiei were now flinging food, dodging food, blocking food, and catching the good food in their mouths.

"…Do I wanna know?" he asked as he looked at the wall out food war.

"We let them sit across from each other." Takara answered. "I got Aki." She added and walked behind Aki. She grabbed Aki's arms and pulled her back.

"HEY! LET GO!" Aki growled. Kurama walked over and helped Takara take hold of Aki and take her out of the room. Mizuki walked over to Hiei and swatted him upside the head.

"What?" Hiei growled at her. Mizuki glared at him and walked away, giving him the cold shoulder. "Oh c'mon! She started it!" Hiei whined.

"No she didn't. You did. BOTH times!" Mizuki growled at him again.

"It's not my fault that she starts with me!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei…"

"Oh alright! I started it!" Hiei admitted, Mizuki smiled to herself, she always could get Hiei to tell her anything she wanted now that they were married.

"Heh, sorry about that." Takara said she sat down. "So, how's everything going?" Takara asked.

"It's fine." Mizuki said. "There's something you're not telling me. Now what have we missed?" Mizuki asked.

"Dammit! You always know how to find out when a person's hiding something." Takara muttered. "Well, powerful demons have gone missing all over and we've been asked to assist even though we gave up those lives." Takara explained.

"Go on. I know there's more." Mizuki said.

"Aki's already pounced on the idea, Kurama and I are still thinking about it, but are probably going to end up with Aki on this." Takara added.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Hiei asked.

"He went back to his time." Kurama answered. Mizuki looked to Hiei.

"Well?" Mizuki asked.

"We'll do it." Hiei said.

"I will as well, reminds me of when we were the Robbed Trio." Takara muttered.

"Welcome back, Mizuki." Aki said from her spot leaning on the door jam. "We start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: First chapter!

Dani: YAY!

Aki: Hope you liked it and remember to REVIEW! Oh yeah…this is a sort of future thing off of 'The Slyest Thieves' so you can go read that as well…any question be afraid to ask them! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm good now.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki: OMFG! This stupid computer deleted this chapter! Now I have to start it all over!

Dani: O.O REOW!

Aki: DAMN RIGHT 'REOW!' I got to page 3 and it got deleted all because of my effin' step dad because he's an ass!

Dani: What'd you do to make him mad?

Aki:…I walked off campus from my school because I hate it and there's no point in going because you don't need to know half the stuff they teach you for life!

Dani:…What's with you and not going to school?

Aki: I HATE IT AND I REFUSE TO GO!

Dani: Alright alright! No need to be mad!

Aki: DAMMIT I HAVE A REASON! (Dani clamps hand over mouth) MMMMMMPH!

Dani: On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Aki and Dani don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor will they ever…no matter how much they wish…beg…hope…dream…wish some more…and anything else I forgot to mention…so in other words THEY DON'T OWN YU YU HAUKSHO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright well Mizuki why don't you go grab your fighting clothes?" Takara asked.

"I was planning on it." Mizuki said, she walked to her room and walked out with her silver-fighting kimono neatly folded up in her arms. "You really wanna ruin that Hiei?" Mizuki asked pointing to his outfit, it was a nice outfit.

"I can get a new one." Hiei said. Mizuki shrugged and stuffed the kimono into her small backpack that she had grabbed as well.

"We ready now?" Aki asked still leaning on the door jam.

"Yes, Aki." Everyone answered together.

"Good, now we have to go to Koenma so he can fully brief Mizuki and Hiei, then we get started." Aki explained.

"Uh…Takara?" Mizuki asked. Takara looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Is…Aki in charge?" Mizuki asked.

"Sorta, she's like to co-captain." Takara said.

"Who's the leader?" Hiei asked before Mizuki could open her mouth.

"Yusuke and all his wisdom…which doesn't make me feel any better about this whole thing." Kurama said, Aki smirked.

"Yeah well…it's better than nothing." Aki said. "Now c'mon, Koenma should have opened a portal when Mizuki and Hiei accepted." Aki opened the front door and walked out, she disappeared into a portal and everyone else followed her. "Yo! Koenma!" Aki yelled.

"Don't yell, my father's here…" Koenma warned. "Anyways, there's new information so all of you sit down and listen." Koenma said. Aki sat down in a chair that appeared behind her and waited.

"Alright, hit us with the info Koenma." Mizuki said.

"Well, we still don't know whose behind the kidnappings but we know who might be next." He explained. "It's one of the Robbed Trio." Aki, Takara, and Mizuki all stood.

"WHAT!" they asked at the same time.

"WHY WOULD IT BE ONE OF US!" Aki growled.

"I don't know!" Koenma yelled back.

"GUESS!" Takara growled.

"Alright! That's it! Calm down!" Kurama growled as he grabbed Takara.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Mizuki growled Hiei grabbed her arms to keep her from going anywhere.

"You're all strong and all that stuff. You fit the profile EXACTLY." Koenma said.

"Don't they?" Aki growled pointing to Hiei and Kurama.

"No. Sure they fit SOME of it…but they don't fit any where near as well as you three do. Aki, Mizuki, Takara, go out on the town and have some fun." Koenma handed each girl about $200 and they left, growling at Koenma.

"So where are you going to spend your money?" Takara asked to both of her friends.

"I'm going to get drunk…that way I'll really be able to kick some ass!" Aki growled loud enough for everyone to hear her. Kurama and Hiei rolled their eyes.

"Well you two coming?" Mizuki asked. "After all, if one of us does get kidnapped we're going to need someone to track us down, and assuming we're knocked out…rescue us." Mizuki added.

"True…though I don't think any of us are going to get kidnapped." Takara said.

"Koenma hasn't old us everything." Aki said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"There's something he's not telling us, I'm going to fund Yusuke and MAKE him answer my questions." Aki added. "You coming?"

"No, we better stay with Hiei and Kurama, just in case." Takara added.

"Alright, well see ya later." Aki ran off towards town, and Yusuke's house.

"Where's she going?" Kurama asked.

"She's going to her favorite bar." Mizuki said. "Well come on, Hiei. We're going to the movies!" Mizuki said as she grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him off.

"So what're you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to go shopping!" Takara said, running off to the main street of the city where all of the stores were.

"Takara!" Kurama yelled after her, he ran to catch up.

"YUSUKE!" Aki growled as she kicked the door down.

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled back.

"There's something you and Koenma haven't told me about the profile you've established from all the evidence." Aki said.

"Yes we have." Yusuke said.

"No…you haven't, I know it's not all of the Robbed Trio they're after, who're they really after…tell me. Now." Aki growled the last part out, her eyes shone for a moment, meaning she wasn't kidding. She wanted to know what she was missing, and she wanted to know…NOW!

"OK! OK! Mizuki is the one they want, they want natural born psychics. We just said that all of you fit the profile so that we could watch Mizuki easier." Yusuke explained.

"Hmm. I know we haven't made enemies like this before…." Aki muttered as she thought about whom they were enemies with. "Later." Aki said suddenly as she walked out the door.

"You can't go!" Yusuke growled.

"Uh…yeah…I can." Aki said, before he could stop her she walked out the door and ran back to where she, Mizuki, and Takara had parted.

Mizuki, where are you? Aki asked.

The movie theater, why? Mizuki asked.

You need to stay with Hiei, don't leave his side! Aki said, NO MATTER WHAT! She added.

Hiei's gone and gotten popcorn. Why…what's going on?

You're the only one of the Robbed Trio they want. I forced Yusuke to tell me. Now go to Hiei and whatever you do after you're back with him, DON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE! Aki growled.

Ok. I'm going to him now. I'm gonna close the link, they might scene that I'm talking to you and come after you for some reason. Mizuki said.

NO! MIZUKI! Aki yelled, but it was too late. TAKARA! Aki suddenly growled in her friends mind, making Takara jump.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"It's Aki. She called my name so suddenly I jumped." Takara answered. What Aki? Takara growled back.

How close are you to the movie theater? Aki asked.

Uh…10 minutes away. Takara answered.

Dammit! Neither of us will get there in time. Aki said to herself more than to Takara.

Why? Is Hiei or Mizuki in trouble? Takara asked.

Yes, Mizuki is the one of the Robbed Trio they want. Hiei left her alone in the movie theater. Aki explained.

"What's got Aki worked up? I can take care of myself." Mizuki said to herself.

"You can, can you?" someone asked from behind, Mizuki whirled around and saw a man in a black hood.

"Yes, I can." Mizuki said.

"Well come with me. I'm going to teach you how to properly use those powers of yours." The man said.

"Uh…no. I have to go get the soda." Mizuki said, she turned and started walking off down the hall, suddenly she couldn't move. "What's…going…on!" Mizuki asked as she struggled against her invisible binds.

"You're coming with me. You and all the other psychics will help me take over the world so that everyone will bow down to me!" Hiei walked down the hall and dropped the popcorn when he saw Mizuki standing with the hooded man.

"HIEI!" Mizuki said.

"What do you want with her?" Hiei growled as she drew his katana.

"She's going to help me take over the world so that even people like you will bow to me." The black hooded man said. Mizuki felt herself turning around.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mizuki growled.

"I'm controlling you." The man in the black hood said.

"Hiei!" Mizuki called desperately.

"Let her go!" Hiei growled as he charged to the man. Hiei swung his sword and the man easily moved out the way, he was now over by Mizuki. "Don't you dare touch her." Hiei growled.

"So sorry to cut this short but her friends are on their way here and I can't have them catching me, until next time, Hiei." The man and Mizuki disappeared.

"HIEI!" Mizuki managed to scream before they were gone.

"Where's Mizuki?" Takara asked as she and Aki stumbled into the hall.

"She's gone." Hiei muttered.

"Damn!" Aki growled, she punched the wall and a giant hole in it appeared. "We'll get her back." Aki added, it was more of making herself feel better thing than anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: I have a thing for kidnappings…

Dani: Yeah…you do.

Aki: Well I hope you liked it and remember…YOU READ…AND THEN YOU REVIEW!

Dani: Bye bye!

Aki: LATER LOSERS! (Not Dani :-D)


	3. Chapter 3

Aki: OK….I'm done with the whole being pissed off at Tim.

Dani: Good…now this is the 3rd chapter of 'Back in Business!'

Aki: Yup! I gotta get someone in here to do the disclaimers…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…You don't own Yu Yu Haksuho, Anyone who writes fanfiction doesn't down Yu Yu Haksuho…if someone wrote a fanfiction for their own story…that'd be kinda stupid…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lemme go!" Mizuki growled and pulled at her chains. She had been chained up so that she couldn't get away, there were several other people there.

"There's no point in struggling. You can break the chains even if you are a demon, several have tried and none have succeeded." The woman next to her said.

"But you can't just give up! Just like that!" Mizuki said.

"We have." They all said at the same time.

"It saves us pain when he uses out powers to brainwash giant groups of people to do his work." The woman said.

"This is horrible! He's going to take over the world and you don't care! You're all pathetic!" Mizuki growled at them, she looked at everyone in the room she was in. Everyone was chained and no one bothered moving, not that they could. Their hands were chained to the ceiling and their feet the floor, they had some slack but not enough to do anything with so they just hung there, not even caring that most of them were starving. Mizuki sighed and hung there, wishing that she hadn't let Hiei go get popcorn so share.

"Ahhh." The hooded man's voice drifted across the room. "She's awake." He added.

"Shut up, why don't you?" Mizuki asked. An open hand connected with her face, she was stunned that he had hit her.

"You are now in my care, it depends on how nice you are to me for food an water. So far you're down to…hmm…let's see…absolutely nothing. If you're extremely nice you'll get a feast that's even fed to you."

"What's you're name and who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"My name is Rais and I'm the person who's going to rule the world." He answered. He pulled down his hood and showed his face. It was scared from burns, his eyes were a deep purple, it looked like he could control time, but she doubted he could.

"Yeah…keep dreaming about the whole take over the world thing because even though I'm hopeless here like this…there's 4 people out there who are going to come and save me and all these other peoples from you…and then they're going to kick your butt!" Mizuki said with a grin.

"That's if they find you." Rais said. "You can't use telepathy to contact them outside of this base, and even with that Evil Eye it's going to be awfully hard to find you because I blocked the use of his Evil Eye until we were here."

"There's still Aki! She'll find me! You should see what he does when she's mad!" Mizuki said, she tried to pull against her chains but still, they didn't break.

"Oh…I've been watching you three for a long time. I know what she can do. Without that coat of hers she's not really much."

"…Dude…you have no idea…what you're dealing with." Mizuki said emphasizing 'no'.

"We'll see." Rais said, he put up his hood and walked away.

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I'M OUTTA HERE! I'M SO GOING TO HURT YOU!" Mizuki growled after him, wanting some way to vent her anger.

"Just give up or else he's going to hurt you badly." The woman advised again.

"No! I want to go home! To the people I love! My friends will come and get me…I know they will." Mizuki said.

_Mizuki, where are you?_ Takara's voice asked.

_I don't know but I'm in a place where there's several other psychics._ Mizuki answered.

_Tell me if you here this._ Aki said, there was a banging sound and everyone looked up.

_Yes! You're right about us!_ Mizuki said.

_Cover your eyes, we don't want you going blind because something got in your eyes and tore it open._ Takara said.

_Don't blast anything until I say 'ok'._ Mizuki said.

"Cover your eyes!" Mizuki said to the others.

"Why? Nothing will happen." The same woman said.

"Alright! You're starting to get on my nerves! Either close your eyes or go blind! I don't care anymore!" Mizuki growled at her, this woman was clearly hopeless!

_Ready._ Mizuki said.

_OH yeah! DYANMITE! _Aki said energetically. Suddenly there was a giant **_BOOM!_** And everyone look to the center of the room in front of Mizuki.

"What's up?" Aki asked casually.

"Nothing, but these chains are rubbing my wrists raw." Mizuki answered back.

"I'll fix that." Hiei said, he cut Mizuki loose. "Do we let them go?" He asked pointing to the others.

"Everyone but her, she holds no hope." Mizuki said pointing to the woman that hadn't even looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Dammit! What's going on in here!" Rais asked. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"We're taking our friend back." Takara said.

"Hiei, Takara, and Aki I presume?" Rais asked, he had over come his rage and surprise and they were now replaced with an annoying coolness that made everyone wanna kill him.

"Yeah…and if you get in our way…we wont hesitate to kill you." Aki growled at him.

"You seem angry."

"Ya think? Nah…you don't." Aki added.

"Aki quit playing around." Takara growled.

"Fine. We're leaving, don't try to stop us." Aki growled. "Hiei, grab Mizuki and let's go, something doesn't feel right." Aki added so that only her friends could hear. Hiei grabbed Mizuki and dragged her out of the hole in the ceiling, after he was gone all the chains binding the others fell off and they ran around Rais running through the door.

"Why did you do this?" Takara asked.

"I'm going to unleash the ultimate power! Natural born psychics have a power that lies dormant in them, I plan to awaken that power and harness it! As for you two, I think it's time I employed you."

"What do you mean?" Aki said, Takara heard something moving closer to her and Aki.

"Aki, we should get out of here." Takara warned.

"You're right, c'mon." Aki said, she and Takara walked over to the middle of the room, Takara was the first one to be on the roof, before Aki jumped away she turned to face Rais, then she flipped him off. "Oops…my finger slipped." Aki said with a fake innocent tone.

"AKI LOOK OUT!" Takara yelled down from where she was watching Aki. There was a machine coming at her amazingly fast and Aki wouldn't have time to dodge if she stayed still any longer. Takara's eyes widened as her friend was impaled by a spike at the end of the machine. "Aki!" Takara was about to jump down from the roof when Aki's voice entered her head.

_Don't that's what he wants, he wants all of us to be with him, now go, Mizuki's going to need you._ Aki said in her friend's head

_OK, don't worry, we'll come and get you._ Takara said with a nod, she left her friend. Aki turned to Rais.

"You're going to regret this…" Aki growled as she took herself off the spike.

"I don't think so, now I have the strongest of the Robbed Trio and I'm going to make her work for me." Rais said with an evil grin.

"Hmm. You can wish." Aki growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: Owie…that's gotta hurt…

Dani: You just getting hurt don't you?

Aki: Yeah…it's fun…well sometimes…I still have yet to break a bone…

Dani: Well that's a good thing.

Aki: But I wanna get outta gym class! I hate that class because the teachers a lesbian!

Dani: That sucks for you.

Aki: Ya think? Well anyways I hoped you like it…wait until you see what I'm going to make Rais do! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!

Dani: Uh-oh….

Aki: (evil grin)


	4. Chapter 4

Aki: Ok now here's a question for you…how come every time I sign in to check my mail I have a review for this story?

Dani: People like it! That's why!

Aki: Well…it's kinda annoying when you get it for this story and about 2 others…

Dani: People like you!

Aki: That's what I'm afraid of!

Dani: Well that's nice anyways time to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I'VE SAID IT BEFORE! NO ONE WHO WRITES FANFICITONS DOESN'T OWN THE STUFF THEY WRITE IT FOR! (Takes deep breath) Anyways…Aki…nor Dani…or anyone else that might WISH they own Yu Yu Haksuho owns it! It belongs…not to anyone on here….alright…got it! Good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takara walked back to Mizuki and slowly opened the door. Everyone looked at her.

"Where's Aki?" Mizuki asked, she knew something was wrong.

"She's still there…." Takara answered, not looking up from the floor. "She told me to go or else he was going to get his way." Takara added, she sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"What d'ya mean she's still there?" Mizuki asked in alarm.

"Before we left what's his name tried to attack us, Aki stayed behind two seconds and flipped him off…" at this point everyone rolled their eyed. "And then she was stuck on a machine that had this spike like thing, she told me to go and not bother with her or else he'd get what he wanted…all of the Robbed Trio." Takara added.

"I thought she wouldn't get caught, looks like I was wrong." Hiei muttered, Mizuki glared at him. "Uh…I mean…we gotta get her back or else we have no clue what he might do to her." Hiei quickly corrected.

"Nice save, Hiei." Kurama muttered, Takara glared at him and threw her shoe at him, it connected with his face and he had the impression of a shoe on his face.

"Oh yeah…Nice catch." Hiei retorted Kurama glared at him and threw Takara her shoe.

"Well c'mon, we have to go get Aki." Mizuki said. Everyone got up and walked to the door, everyone but Takara that is.

"We can't. Only Hiei and Kurama can, he wants the Robbed Trio so we can't go any where near him or else he's going to get us and then there'll be no hope. I say we call in Jin and Touya."

"That's a good idea. Where's Yusuke's number?" Mizuki muttered as she dug through a pile of papers.

"Why do you have Yusuke's number?" Takara asked.

"Just in case of an emergency, like this." Mizuki pulled out a piece of paper and quickly dialed Yusuke's number. "Hello?" Mizuki asked.

'Yeah?' Yusuke asked, distractedly.

"Yusuke we need you to contact Jin and Touya!" Takara yelled before Mizuki could open her mouth.

'Why?' he asked, now paying attention.

"Aki's still at the base and we have to get her back! But Takara and me can't get there because if we do then we'll all be in trouble." Mizuki quickly explained.

'WHY THE HELL IS SHE STILL THERE!' Yusuke yelled into the phone, Mizuki cringed and held the phone about a foot away from her ear.

"She stopped to flip Rais off and well let's not go into the bloody details." Takara said.

'Just call Koenma's name…he'll pop up outta no where.' Yusuke added, they didn't see him do it but he looked around to see if the small Lord of the Underworld popped up.

"Alright." Mizuki hung up the phone. "KOENMA!" Mizuki growled more than called.

"Yo." Koenma said from behind everyone, making them all jump.

"Get Jin and Touya! We need their help!" Takara and Mizuki said.

"They're on their way here, they should arrive…now." Koenma said as the doorbell rang. "Come in." Koenma said for Mizuki.

" 'Allo!" Jin said. Touya walked in behind Jin, looking around the room. "T'ere's someone missin'." Jin said.

"Yeah…Aki. That's why we have Koenma tell you to come here you 4 need to go get her!" Takara said.

"Why?" Touya asked.

"1.) She's severely injured! 2.) We can't. and 3.) You're the only two we could think of." Mizuki said.

"T'anks." Jin said in a dull tone.

"Would you rather us suffer the same fate as Aki or would you rather go save her?" Takara growled.

"Well come on." Hiei said from the doorway.

"We're coming Hiei." Kurama said as he walked over.

"What're you going to do with me?" Aki asked Rais.

"You'll see. You're going to be come my servant." Rais said.

"Hahaha that's the best joke I've heard in years." Aki growled, she didn't show it but she was growing weaker.

"You put on a tough show but you're getting weaker aren't you?" Rais asked.

"Well yeah, I have a gaping hole in my stomach, don't you think I'm gonna get weaker?" Aki growled. Rais was starting to lose his cool with her. He walked over and kneed her in her stomach, pain shot through her body. "Grrrrrrr." Aki warned. "Watch it."

"What? You're getting to weak to do anything." Rais said.

"I may be weak but it takes nothing to hurt someone." Aki said, she punched him in the nose and broke it.

"You wench!" He growled, he slapped Aki but all he managed to do was make her even madder. Aki kicked him and then punched his head into the ground.

"Lucky." Aki muttered. "If I wasn't about to pass out I'd kill you and get it over with." She said, then the world was black.

"Wench." Rais growled, he touched her head and she went ridged. "You're in my control now." He added with a satisfied smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: There! Done!

Dani: YAY!

Aki: Well hope you liked it and bye bye…I gotta finish my cheese cake!

Dani: I WANT SOME!

Aki: TOO BAD!


	5. Chapter 5

Aki: WELCOME BACK! Jeez, you people REALLY seem to like this don't you? You're gonna kill me if you want me to update so often!

Dani: NO! Don't kill her! Then she wont be able to finish this story!

Aki: Yeah well it's their fault if I die from too much typing!

Dani: Yeah well…we'll see what happens! Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Alright…only what's-his-name owns Yu Yu Hauksho, and that's the way it's gonna stay until he dies and then it all goes to his son of daughter…or someone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touya and Jin walked over to the door with Hiei and Kurama. This was going to be a long night and by the time they got back they were going to be dead tired.

"You know, you three always get yourselves in so much trouble…can't you STAY outta it for once?" Touya asked. Mizuki and Takara looked at each other and then back at Touya, they both pointed fingers at themselves and said "Me?" in an innocent tone. "No I mean the other 3 morons standing behind you. Of course I mean you!" Mizuki and Takara smiled and batted their eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to stay outta trouble when we are trouble ourselves." Takara said.

"Well you should learn." Touya said.

"C'mon Icy! We've got work to do!" Jin said as he grabbed Touya by his collar and pulled him out the door.

"Whoa!" Touya said as he lost his balance.

"Sorry!" Jin called.

"Sure!" Touya growled. By now everyone was out of the house and on their way to where Aki was being held by Rais. "So what do we know about this guy anyway?"

"Well he wants natural born psychics, the Robbed Trio, and that his name is Rais. That's about it." Kurama said.

"He's also trying to have the psychics that he has brain wash people so that he can control them, and rule the world." Hiei added.

"T'at's it?" Jin asked.

"What do you mean that's it?" Kurama asked.

"Well we'd figure that he'd want more." Touya said. "He's got Aki which means he wants something big."

"Stop." Hiei said.

"Why?" the other three asked at the same time.

"Aki's up ahead but there's something wrong." Hiei said. "I think she's under Rais's control."

"How?" Kurama asked. "Her mind's always closed to everyone unless it's Takara or Mizuki."

"Probably was unconscious when he took control." Touya said, having some knowledge with psychics.

"Ya well we're in fo' it now." Jin said, not helping raise their sprits.

"Well don't let your guard down or else you might get killed." Hiei warned. Aki stepped out of the shadows with a black look on her face.

"Aki?" Kurama asked, thinking this would be a good time for Sesshoumaru to be there.

"She's under my control now. She'll do everything I tell her." Aki said in Rais's voice. They heard a low growl from Aki.

"Get out of my head you ass!" Aki growled.

"I don't think so. You're putting up a good fight but that wont last for long." Rais said.

"Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya, get out of here now." Aki growled at them, she was back in her body, for now at least.

"We were sent here by Takara and Mizuki, we're not leaving." Touya said.

"Ya! We're 'ere to rescue you!" Jin chimed in.

"There's no point! Where ever I go no matter how far he can control me! So just go!" Aki said, she was starting to loose control of her body again.

"They're so gonna kick our asses when they find out that we were told to get away and to leave Aki." Touya said. Then he got an idea. "Why don't we freeze her and then carry her back like that?" he asked quietly.

"She could thaw herself out because she's a mage." Kurama said.

"Not befo'e we got t'ere." Jin said. Hiei and Kurama weighed this in their heads.

"Alright, but freeze her fast and Jin and I will carry her there." Kurama said. By now Touya had already frozen Aki and Kuama and Jin looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How'd you freeze her so fast?" Hiei asked.

"Well…I've been ready to freeze her since we got here and well I finally got the chance, besides while you were talking she was trying to make one of you burst into flame." Touya added, there was a small fire in her hand and she was already trying to thaw herself out. Jin and Kurama grabbed Aki and started running back to the temple. By the time they got there Aki had almost totally thawed herself out.

"How the heck could she have stayed awake this long?" Hiei asked.

"Remember? She's not controlling herself, Rais is making her body use her mage powers without her being awake." Kurama said.

"Then how's the fire still going? Does that need to burn oxygen?" Hiei asked.

"Well he could be transporting it into there." Touya suggested.

"Let's not worry about that now…we just don't want her getting out." Kurama said.

"Ya! It wouldn' be good if t'at lass got ou'!" Jin said.

"Did you get her?" Takara and Mizuki asked.

"Yeah…but you don't wanna get to close, or else she'll attack you, Rais took over her mind and makes her do what he wants." Hiei said.

"There's a way we can break it but we're going to need your help." Takara said pointing to Hiei.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you have the Evil Eye and with Aki's ability to shield her mind we're going to need to you keep her shields open so we can get in there and rid Rais from her mind." Mizuki explained.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked again.

"I'm not skilled enough with my psychic abilities, Aki's mind is even more armored than yours." Mizuki added to Hiei raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well hurry up or she's going to kick your butts." Mizuki said. Takara and Mizuki sat down and Hiei sat across from them.

"Try getting into Aki's mind, see how armored it is." Takara said. Hiei tried to get into Aki's mind and found it extremely hard to pry open. After he had Aki's mind open a torrent of images flooded his mind. There were ones of Aki and Tekatoki, they were young and wrestling with each other. There were others but they flashed by too fast for Hiei to see them clearly, and then everything stopped. Hiei left Aki's mind and by now Takara and Mizuki were staring at him and Aki was scowling.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been sitting there for hours." Mizuki answered.

"I have?" he asked.

"Yes!" Aki growled. She was PISSED. "What did you see?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." Hiei lied, Aki believed him and walked away. Mizuki looked at him with a small glare. "What?" he asked. Takara and the others left Hiei and Mizuki alone, not wanting to be near the war zone.

"You saw something now what did you see?" Mizuki asked, Hiei didn't want to admit that he lied but it was hard keeping things a secret with Mizuki around.

"I saw memories of Aki's past." Hiei said.

"That's all, right?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, there were lots of memories after the first one but they moved by to fast, so I couldn't see them, are you sure I was sitting there for hours, it only felt like minutes." Hiei said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, you and Aki both were frozen while you were in her mind, that's why she was scowling at you because you didn't leave me mind when we were finished." Mizuki explained.

"How was I supposed to know when you were finished!" Hiei growled at her.

"Aright you got me there." Mizuki said. "Well come on, we should get going so that we have something to eat, we ordered out."

"What'd you order?" Hiei asked, being picky about what he ate when they ordered out.

"This and that. There's a lot of food, I got something I know you'll like." Mizuki and Hiei walked in the door, Kurama and Takara were eating some Chinese food since that's what they both were craving, Jin had a hamburger, Touya had a sloppy joe, and Aki had a giant steak, where she got it no one knew, but she sure loved her meat. "Catch." Mizuki said as she threw something wrapped in waxed paper to Hiei, he opened it and found…EGG ROLLS!

"You're so trying to make me fat." Hiei muttered.

"Well you're a toothpick! Especially with that sword that you're always carrying." Aki said, picking up on the mutter. Everyone started laughing. "Damn! Where's my A1!" Aki growled as she looked around, Hiei and Aki saw it at the same time, for some reason both liked to drink the steak sauce.

"Oh no!" Takara said as she grabbed the bottle. "Aki hand me your plate." She said. Aki grumbled and handed Takara the plate. Hiei watched as the A1 poured onto Aki's plate. "Hiei, I'm trusting you to go put this in the fridge without drinking it." Takara added as she handed the A1 to Hiei.

"Uh…I think I'll take that." Mizuki said, snatching the A1 away from Hiei before he got the chance to drink it. She put it in the fridge and walked back out to start eating the soup she had gotten. By then Aki finished her steak and was licking the A1 off her plate.

"Ewwww…" Every one said, well everyone minus Hiei that is.

"Aki…can you at least wait until we're all done eating?" Kurama asked, Aki stopped licking her plate and looked him in the eye.

"Ha! That's hilarious and the answers no." she finished the A1 and threw the plate into the sink. (NOT LITERALLY!) "Alright well, nice seeing you all I've got things to do, later." Aki walked out the door and ran into the woods.

"Yeah, she's right, I have to go to. Gotta check up on the old base." Takara said, Mizuki smiled, remembering all the fights they got into and how Aki almost always won.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Mizuki asked. Hiei glared at her, he had wanted peace and quiet tonight but it looked like he wasn't going to get any, when Takara and/or Aki were over they NEVER shut up!

"You sure?" Takara asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hiei wouldn't mind." Mizuki said. "Right Hiei?" Mizuki asked. Hiei sighed and nodded. "See! Told you!" Mizuki said with a bright smile. Jin, Touya, and Kurama were all now at the door with their food in hand.

"Bye Hiei, I suggest some sleeping pills." Kurama said.

"Let us know how your night goes." Touya added.

"I feel fo' ya, lad! I really do." Jin said, they all left, leaving Hiei alone with the two girls. Truthfully he preferred it when Aki spent the night, at least then he didn't have to listen to GIRL TALK all night long.

"Why couldn't it be Aki?" Hiei muttered as he walked to his and Mizuki's room.

"Alright I'll go get the soda and we can stay up all night!" Takara said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed 10 bottles of soda, 5 each.

"On to the night of all girl talk!" Takara and Mizuki yelled as Hiei groaned and slammed the pillow over his head.

"Wait, where was Aki going?" Mizuki asked.

"I dunno. She goes off for two weeks every month. One so she can kick demon ass and the other I don't know. It's like she just disappears from the face of the Earth. We'll ask her some other time. Now time to get high offa this soda!" Takara said as she downed a whole soda in one breath.

"I agree!" Mizuki did the same and soon Mizuki was back in the kitchen grabbing more soda, then the night of girl talk started and Hiei REALLY REALLY wanted to kill something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Aki: FOUR DAYS PEOPLE!

Dani: Until what? (WHACK)

Aki: MY B-DAY YOU IDIOT!

Dani: Oh yeah!

Aki: Well I hope you liked this and now I'm off!

Dani: BYE BYE! Oh yeah! Aki told me to tell you peoples that she wants you to review well first you gotta read it but you know what I mean! Bye peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

Aki: What's up people!

Dani: Aki's 13 now!

Aki: Yup! But I got crap for presents…but you and Kat's stories were good.

Dani: Thanks!

Aki: Yup…and you know…

Dani: This has something to do with my story…I just know it.

Aki: It's good and all…but you should update it! (looks around) Who said that?

Dani: Well you'll have to wait then.

Aki: MAAN! She what I gotta deal with?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You know…this has been a really fun night." Takara began, "but it could be better if we tortured Hiei some!"

"Hiei! Come here please!" Mizuki said, there was no answer so Takara and Mizuki walked into Hiei's room. "He's sleeping!" Mizuki said as she grabbed a pile of make-up from the drawer near the door. Takara grabbed the rest and they set to work on Hiei.

"This is great! Quick! Take a picture!" Takara said. Mizuki grabbed a camera a quickly took a picture, there was a flash and Hiei woke up with a start and the two girls hid the camera, not having enough time to hide all the make-up.

"What was that flash?" Hiei asked.

"It was a car's headlights." Takara answered, trying REALLY hard not to laugh. Hiei had red eye shadow on his eyes, blue lipstick, and Mizuki had powdered his face even whiter than it was before.

"There's no cars out here, now what was the flash?" Hiei asked getting irritated.

"Hiei can you go to the bathroom and get me a glass of water?" Mizuki asked, batting her eyelashes, Hiei couldn't resist that look so he grumbled and got out of bed. "C'mon!" Mizuki whispered as she pulled Takara out of the room and up to the attic where Hiei knew Mizuki hated to go.

"We're SO dead!" Takara said as she started to laugh.

"Yeah…but we've got black mail material. Too bad Aki's not here or else we could tell her to take this and get it developed." Mizuki said.

"MIZUKI! TAKARA!" Hiei yelled.

"Shhh!" Mizuki said as she hid their energy and aura signals.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT WHERE I CAN KICK THEM!"

"He's REALLY mad! He SWORE!" Takara said looked at Mizuki with wide eyes.

"Crap. We gotta get outta here." Mizuki said as she looked around for a way out of the attic.

"Mizuki, I know you're up there, with all those spiders and who knows what else in the attic." Hiei said. Mizuki shivered at the thought.

"He's trying to get us to come out so don't." Takara warned, she didn't want her friend to get hurt because they had played a little trick. "Let's go out the window over there." Takara said, she made a pocket of air and she and Mizuki got on it, they floated over to and out the window. Once they got a good distance away Takara let the cloud of air disappear and they ran into the woods.

_Aki! We need you to save us!_ Mizuki said to her friend.

_GAH! That hurt dammit!_ Aki growled in her head, she didn't know that Mizuki was talking to her until after that. _Why? What'd you do?_ Aki asked.

_We should be asking you what you're doing but we put make-up on Hiei and now he's gonna kill us!_ Takara added in.

_I'm…GAH! Kinda busy so you're going to have to get yourselves out._ Aki said.

_What are you doing?_ Mizuki asked.

_Someone picked a fight with me and now they're calling in reinforcements, nothing I can't handle, well I can handle them if you'd shut up!_ Aki growled at her friends.

_Alright! We get the point!_ Takara said, she and Mizuki closed the mental link with Aki and went back to talk about what they were going to do.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Mizuki whispered.

"Well we can just run, find Aki, have her kick his ass…again, and then get her to develop this picture so that we can use it for blackmail." Takara offered. Mizuki thought about it.

"Where is Aki?"

"Dunno. WE'RE SO SCREWED!" Takara said loudly.

"Got that right." Hiei said, as the girls stiffened.

"Uh…nice eye shadow?" Mizuki asked uncertainly. "AHH!" Mizuki yelled as she dodged Hiei's blade by a hair width.

"HOLY-!" Takara started, she was cut off by Hiei being kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry I'm late!" Aki said.

"Aki!" Mizuki and Takara said in surprise. Aki held her hand out.

"Wha?" Mizuki asked.

"The camera. I'll use it to get him outta here and then you can run, I'll loose him in town so that I can get it developed." Aki explained. Mizuki and Takara smirked and Mizuki handed Aki the camera.

"Thanks Aki." Takara said. Aki shrugged and moved out of the way of Hiei's blade, that JUST MISSED Takara's head. "TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT THERE!" Takara growled.

"Shut up stupid!" Hiei growled back.

"Hiei…she's smarter than you and here's the camera that has a picture of your beautiful make-up covered face!" Aki said as she waved it in front of her.

"GIVE IT!" Hiei growled Aki darted into the woods with Hiei close on her trial.

_Well! What're you waiting for! _Aki growled to her friends.

_WE'RE GOIN!_ Takara yelled as she grabbed Mizuki and darted into the woods, opposite direction of where Aki was leading Hiei, Mizuki and Takara felt Aki's aura and energy disappear so they knew she had masked them, after all she had to loose Hiei and she wasn't going to if he could find her.

_Think you can handle Hiei, Aki?_ Mizuki asked, slightly worried.

_Yeah…I've kicked his ass loads of times…this is nothing new._ Aki answered.

_Aki, don't get over confident, after all, he's full of surprises._ Takara warned.

_YES! I FOUND IT!_ Aki said excitedly.

_Found what? _Mizuki and Takara asked.

_The place where I'm gonna get that picture developed!_ Aki answered with a mental picture of herself with an evil smirk on her face.

_You're really gonna do that!_ Mizuki asked.

_Uh…yeah…it's called BLACKMAIL!_

_It was also your idea Mizuki._ Takara added.

_Oh crap. It was._ Mizuki muttered.

_CRUD! He found me! _Aki said as she closed the mental link with the two others.

"Aki hand that camera over to me now." Hiei said, Aki turned around and handed him the camera. "That was too easy."

"I did just like you asked. I gave you the camera." Aki said as she turned to the person behind the desk. "Hi, I need this roll of film developed." Aki gave the woman the film just as Hiei lunged at her. "Sucker!" Aki said with a laugh.

"You're SO dead!" Hiei growled.

"You're not gonna kill me! After all then you'd be taken away from Mizuki and have to spend the rest of your life in a prison so that you don't hurt anyone else." Aki muttered, Hiei growled but knew she was right. After everything the Robbed Trio and the others had been through he had grown used to Mizuki, though it was more than just friendship. Just as Aki and Takara had grown closer to Sesshoumaru and Kurama. Though neither of them were as close as he and Mizuki. "Now get off!" Hiei growled and got off of Aki's back.

"You're lucky that we're in a human store." Hiei muttered.

"No…you are because if we weren't I'd have long since kicked your ass." Aki said. The woman handed Aki the whole developed film and Aki calmly walked to the door with Hiei right behind her, once she got outside she took off like a speeding train and lost Hiei in the crowds of the city.

_What's up?_ Aki asked, startling Mizuki and Takara.

_Did you get it?_ Mizuki asked.

_Yeah I have the negatives to._ Aki answered, she was now entering the forest to get to Mizuki's.

_Good! We'll meet you in the attic where you'll give Mizuki the photo and I'll get the negatives, we all know how you are with things and those pockets._ Takara added.

_At least I have pockets! Miss. Everything-goes-in-my-bra!_ Aki retorted.

_Ok before this turns into an all out I'm gonna kill you fight let's stop and just make sure that Hiei doesn't find any of us._ Mizuki said.

_Fine I'll be there in a few._

_We'll be waiting._ Takara, Mizuki, and Aki closed the link and soon Aki was there and Hiei had found where Aki was heading and was following her though he was a ways behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Aki: Just wait until next time! (Bursts out laughing)

Dani: What are you gonna do?

Aki: I think we all know the name of the game! It's called KEEP AWAY!

Dani: Uh-oh…

Aki: Yeah well anyways we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so we're safe…UNTIL WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dani: She had Jolt Gum…

Aki: HELL YA!

Dani: We'll see you later.

Aki: YUP!


	7. Chapter 7

Aki: Hey, it's been a while people, but here it is! CHAPTER 7!

Dani: YAY! It's a bit late though…

Aki: (Aggression mark) I DON'T HAVE TO UPDATE IT YOU KNOW!

Dani: EEP! SORRY! (runs away)

Aki: Yeah, ya batter run!

Dani: Anyways Aki doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Aki: Unfortunately I don't. Oh yeah, review people or else I wont update and Dani will come after you!

Dani: That's not much of a threat.

Aki: She'll come after you thinking you're trying to steal Hiei away from her.

Dani: DON'T TOUCH MY HIEI! (grabs Aki's chain saw)

Aki: Oh yeah…not a threat. It might be better is you use this…(hands Dani a gun, knife, and bow with arrows)

Dani: Thanks Aki.

Aki: Yupz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Here's the film." Aki said as she handed Mizuki the picture. "There's the negatives." Aki handed Takara them. "We might wanna get going because we all know Hiei's going to find us and then he's going to try to kill us, and then I'll be forced to kick his ass, but I have other things I should be doing right now." Aki said.

"What are those other things?" Mizuki asked, she didn't want her friend getting into trouble and with Aki that was likely to happen.

"This and that. You dragged me away from a fight that I had been looking forward to so now I have to go finish it and then I might go visit Sesshoumaru see if he's keeping himself outta trouble." Aki added before she could stop herself.

"OOOOoohhhh! Aki and Sesshy sitting in a tree," Takara and Mizuki began before they were shut up by Aki's death glare.

"You better keep your mouths silent or else I'll silence them for you." Aki growled, they didn't know when she moved but she was right in front of them now. "Understand?" Aki asked in such a cold tone that the room temperature felt like it dropped.

"Yes." They both squeaked.

"Good, because I wouldn't find any pleasure in kicking your asses, you're too weak." Aki said, she put her hands in her pockets and left.

"There you are! Hand over the picture and the negatives!" Hiei growled, Aki looked down at him.

"Shut up." Aki said in a cold voice. Hiei didn't think that he had ever seen Aki this mad. "If I hear one more word out of you I swear I'll skin you alive." Aki added, her eyes showed nothing but anger.

"I'd like to see you do that!" Hiei said the disbelief clear in his tone. Aki bent down she he was level with him, she threw him into a wall and pinned him to it with one hand.

"I warned you, now you're going to regret it." Aki said, he other hand come out of her pocket with a knife in it.

"Aki please stop it." Mizuki said from the doorway, Aki sighed and put the knife away. Then she threw Hiei into Mizuki. Aki put her hands back in her pockets and left without another word.

"I have NEVER seen Aki that mad before, I think we hit a tender spot." Takara said.

"Ya think? She had even ME terrified when she pinned me to the wall!" Hiei growled. Then they heard a yelp and ran to the window over looking the exit. Aki had something sticking out of her shoulder.

"Well well well, it looks like you weren't expecting me." Rais said. Aki growled at him and Mizuki and Takara glared at him. "Anyways I've come here to tell you that I'm here to kill you all." Rais said plainly.

"Like hell you will!" Aki growled at him and she pulled out the sword that was in her shoulder, she charged at him with her one arm hanging useless.

"Too slow." He said as he threw her into a wall.

"When did he get so fast!" Mizuki asked, Takara wasn't there anymore she was already charging at Rais.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Takara yelled at him. Rais suddenly burst into flame, but then he was behind Takara.

"Why are you so slow?" Rais asked. Takara was thrown into the house and was out.

"Takara!" Mizuki said out of surprise. She was about to jump out the window but Hiei stopped her.

"He hasn't killed them, if he did they'd already be dead, he's after you." Hiei said, Mizuki didn't know why.

"Come out Mizuki. I have no quarrel with Hiei, Aki, or Takara, the only two I want is you and your child." Hiei and Aki looked up to Mizuki with shocked faces.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time waking Takara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Aki: Dani wants to read this so I made this chapter short for her!

Dani: O.O

Aki: Well BYE BYE FOR NOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Aki: TOLD YA YOU WEREN'T GONNA EXPECT IT!

Dani: You have a twisted mind…

Aki: Ya I know!

Dani: Anyways Aki doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, however she does own Rais.

Aki: Yeah unfortunately, he's a jackass.

Dani: (Sigh) Always with the language.

Aki: Yup anyways onto the chapter that everyone's waiting so eagerly for!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Takara looked around confused, Aki and Hiei had woken her up and she had NO clue what was going on.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah…uh guys…I'm expecting." Mizuki said as she looked around avoiding everyone's eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Takara asked springing to her feet.

"Hey, don't feel bad, he's the one that told us." Aki said in a monotone as she pointed to Rais. "So Mizuki why didn't you tell us this before?" Aki asked as she looked up to her friend with her head titled to the side.

"Uh…It was the right time?" Mizuki asked uncertainly.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Hiei growled at his wife.

"Uh…" Mizuki said, then Aki jumped up and hit her on the head.

"Stupid, you should have told us, well anyways congrats." She said, Aki landed and turned to Rais. "Alright stupid, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you get a hold of Mizuki, even if it kills me." Aki growled at him.

"Looks like you're going to die." Rais said with a sigh, "I would have preferred to have you to myself though." He added, Aki's face went from a scowl to a REALLY pissed off expression.

"Why I outta!" Aki growled at him. Takara put a hand on her shoulder after she had congratulated Mizuki.

"Calm down, he obviously doesn't know that Sesshoumaru marked you." Takara said. Then she remembered that Aki didn't tell anyone.

"And just how the hell did you find that out!" Aki growled. Takara took a few steps back. "ANSWER ME TAKARA!" Aki growled, Takara flinched.

"I, uh, kinda raided your mind one night…and uh…I found that memory…" Takara said as she looked around for an escape route. Aki was glaring down at her, this glare rivaled the one from earlier.

"You're lucky that we're friends or else you'd be in your grave by now." Aki whispered dangerously. She turned back to Rais.

"Looks like Mizuki wasn't the only one keeping secrets." Hiei muttered to himself. Aki glared at him, which shut him up like a clam.

"Rais, you die tonight." Aki growled. She charged at him. _Her speed's shot up!_ Rais thought. Aki kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree. Then Takara used her elemental powers to hold him still with the air.

"Hurry Aki! I can't hold him for long!" Takara yelled.

"That wont be a problem." Aki muttered, she was about to kill Rais but Hiei beat her to it. Rais was stabbed through the head and Aki glared at Hiei.

"You were too slow." Hiei said in a monotone.

"More like you were closer than Aki!" Mizuki called Hiei, Aki, and Takara all sweat dropped. Then Aki turned around and smiled malevolently at Takara.

"OOOOH TAKAAAARRRRAAA!" Aki said sweetly, Takara faced Aki and she was suddenly tied up and hanging from a tree with her hands tied to that she couldn't hold up her shirt, her bra was showing and Aki was grinning ear to ear, while Mizuki laughed up a storm and Hiei smirked at the stupidity of Mizuki's friends.

"AHH! AKI! STOP IT! IF KURAMA SEES THIS YOUR DEAD!" Takara yelled, Aki laughed and walked over to Takara, she bent down and smiled into Takara's face.

"Oh…he's going to see it…" Aki snapped a picture, Takara's eyes widened with realization.

"What's with you and black mail?" Hiei asked Aki. Aki shrugged.

"Dunno, though you HAVE to admit…this is pretty damn funny." Aki said. Then she took a deep breath. "KURAMA!" Aki yelled, everyone flinched. 5 minutes later Kurama was there.

"What? What happened?" Kurama asked as he looked around frantically. "Where's Takara?" he asked. Aki put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around, his face turned a bright crimson and he turned back around.

"You know you want it." Aki said with a laugh. "Anyways you might wanna go congratulate Mizuki and Hiei, they're expecting. Well I have to go back in time, later!" Aki said with a wave as she left. Kurama turned to Hiei.

"You're really expecting?" Kurama asked.

"Apparently." Hiei growled as he glared at Mizuki. Mizuki smiled sheepishly.

"Yes! I admit it! I've known for a about a month but I haven't said anything because I didn't think that you guys would approve, but I can see that you do." Mizuki explained. Takara was thinking of a way to get down when Kurama helped her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

8 ½ Months Later.

Hiei, Takara, Kurama, Aki, and Sesshoumaru all waited outside Mizuki's hospital room, she had gone into labor about 3 hours ago and it sounded that by the screams it hurt, Aki and Sesshoumaru had long covered their ears and were cringing in pain.

"MIZUKI! SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MY EARS BLEED!" Aki growled through the door. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled her down into his lap where he could at least make sure that she didn't try to kill some one like she almost had when she had to cover he ears from the screams. Then the screams died down. Takara and Kurama didn't need to cover their ears because they had brought earplugs they took them out and Aki timidly removed her hands from her ears. The nurse came out and looked around, she saw Hiei standing alone.

"Congrats, it's a boy." The nurse said as she handed Hiei a small bundle. It moved and Takara, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru huddled around.

"Get over here Aki." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, new bourns are ugly." Aki muttered, Sesshoumaru grabbed her collar and pulled her over. "Whoa!" Aki said, she looked at the baby, it wasn't that bad, but in her eyes it was still ugly. "Ok…so it's not that bad." Aki said, Takara and Kurama smiled.

"Can we go see Mizuki now?" Hiei asked, he still hadn't taken his eyes off of the baby, it had Mizuki's eyes and the rest was Hiei, well, that's as far as they knew.

"Yes." They all walked into the room and Aki jumped on to Sesshoumaru's back, Sesshoumaru grunted but didn't make her get off, instead he held her up.

"What are we going to name him, Mizuki?" Hiei asked.

"Kanya." Mizuki answered, she looked exhausted. "Sorry about your ears, Sesshoumaru and Aki." Mizuki said, Aki waved it off.

"You'll just have to pay the bill if you did something to them, that's all." Aki said, Mizuki laughed.

"Aki, learn some respect." Kurama muttered.

"Why don't you fox-boy?" Aki growled at him.

"Stop it you two, this is no time for fighting." Takara scolded. Hiei handed Mizuki Kanya and she smiled warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: Ok, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy.

Dani: YAY! This is the last chapter and then once Aki's done with the sequel she'll post it.

Aki: Sorry about it being so short…but I'm not good with fluff.

Dani: It takes practice.

Aki: Learn fighting scenes THEN come talk to me!

Dani: LATER!


End file.
